


清道夫

by SansDemain



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansDemain/pseuds/SansDemain
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

01.

气温回降得突然，首尔的阴雨天气已经连续几天。尽管出门前已经预先掌握了当日的最低温度，迎上风的那一刻裴珠泫还是不由得打了个哆嗦。她不情愿地从口袋里伸手看了眼指针推算着下一班地铁到站的时间，而后加快了步伐。

八点二十，她通过地铁闸口准确的踏上了七号线的这班列车。与往日不同的是，今天裴珠泫的目的地不是平时上班的电台，而是江南区厅的某家咖啡店。

大面积使用粉色装饰的店面让裴珠泫一瞬间想到了火烈鸟，但今天的她可没有什么心情去仔细欣赏这家店的外装修。她从侧面推门而入，营造气氛圣诞树还依旧被店家摆放在入口，树上寥寥几个挂饰才让进来的人后知后觉的意识到节日已经过去好久。兴许是因为天气的阴冷，加之是上班时间，在店里坐着的只有零星几人，裴珠泫轻而易举的就找到了坐在二楼角落的大学校友朴智英。

收到朴智英的联系是在一周前，同窗四年的校友毕业后就断了消息。时隔多年的联络，朴智英打通电话的第一句就是向裴珠泫求救。

“珠泫，求求你，帮帮我！”

接到电话的当即，裴珠泫弄清了大致情况后，果断向台里请了假，和对方约了电台附近的一家店碰面。

“珠泫，对不起，我真的不知道该怎么办…我向周围同学打听了一圈，现在能帮我的也只有你了…”见到裴珠泫的那刻，朴智英就失去了情绪的控制，眼泪像是开了阀一样不停落下，她止不住的浑身颤抖着，断断续续地把没能在电话里说清楚的事交代了完整。

据朴智英的回忆，她在上个月参加了某夜店的派对，派对中她喝了一个人递过来的酒后便迷迷糊糊失去了记忆。等第二天赤裸着身子，躺在酒店大床上醒来的时候，她才意识到自己可能是被人下了药，并且遭到了侵害。

“我当时慌乱地穿好衣服就往医院赶，做了相关检查，以为能作为证据报案。”

朴智英说到这儿陷入了沉默，并且抖得更加剧烈。比起那记忆模糊的一次伤害，警察的一次次的反复盘问，甚至要求她用人偶道具模拟出对方性侵自己的姿势，这样的二次伤害才是真正击溃朴智英的。

“后来我希望酒店能给我提供监控，他们却以关系到其他顾客的隐私为由一口回绝。”

“我想，那算了，就当被恶狗咬了一口。可就在几天前…我发现自己成为了某个色情网站上视频里的女主角。那个男人的声音，我不会记错的，是权泰佑！我在kkt上找他对峙，他也承认了。”朴智英的声音因为激动而稍稍高扬，她上前握住裴珠泫的手，“我想不到其他人了，如果你不帮我，我真的没有办法，活不下去了…”

当时的裴珠泫回握住朴智英的手，坚定的告诉对方，请她相信她。可事不如人愿，通过手段得到的酒店监控和朴智英的自白，还有网站的视频被警方以证据薄弱为由不予立案，而裴珠泫准备的相关新闻也被电台上头驳回。

不甘心事件就以这样的结局收尾，朴智英前思后想，准备直接提起诉讼。前脚刚做的决定，后脚就接到了自称权泰佑代理律师的联系。而这也是裴珠泫今天会出现在这的原因，对方律师和朴智英在这家店见面。

约定的时间在九点，裴珠泫和朴智英坐下没多久，穿着剪裁合体的黑色西装，内搭了一件一尘不染的埃及棉白衬衫的单眼皮女人就踩着高跟，稍早了十分钟出现。

“你好，我是权泰佑先生的代理律师，姜涩琪。”

裴珠泫代替朴智英接过了她递上来的名片，打量着在对面落座的人。对于权泰佑这样的人居然会选择女性作为代理律师这一点颇感意外。她无暇思考对方是不是有什么过人之处，双方的立场这注定了这不是一次愉快的会面。而果然，姜涩琪的一开口，就引得裴珠泫蹙起了眉头。

“朴小姐，我就直接开门见山地说了。”姜涩琪开口的语气和她齐刘海的憨厚形象反差巨大，“酒店的监控我也调取来看过了，我认为您在被权先生带走的时候，尚且存在意识，并且没有表示拒绝。所以…”

“所以你认为我是在仙人跳，污了自己清白，只为骗几个臭钱？”

朴智英没曾想过对方会那么直接的把责任全推给自己，一时之间没能压住心中的怒火。

裴珠泫也没料到姜涩琪会说这种话，对她的不满又多了几分，伸手安抚着身边坐着的朴智英的情绪，同时语气强硬地开口，“姜律师这个说辞未免过分了。同为女性，您不觉得这样的言辞太过苛刻吗？”

“抱歉，我只是基于我所掌握的事实，而给出合理猜测。如果让朴小姐和裴小姐感到不快，那么我先道歉。”很显然姜涩琪完完全全掌握了朴智英和裴珠泫这边的情况，所以连说出的话，即便不是本意，也或多或少给人一种轻飘的傲慢感觉。

“我想说的是，提起诉讼并不是一个明智的选择。相信你们也试过其他的方式，都行不通。如果朴小姐愿意选择就此作罢，那么权先生愿意给您一点精神补偿，如果朴小姐不愿意的话…”

“如果我们不愿意的话呢？”裴珠泫不满地反问，难不成权泰佑还想要用威胁的手段吗？

对于裴珠泫的不善语气，姜涩琪也不恼，她微微笑了笑，“如果朴小姐不愿意的话，大可提起诉讼。”说到这儿，她顿了顿，“只是我保证，我们一定会胜诉，而权先生也不会给予朴小姐任何精神补偿。相反，我会代表权先生向朴小姐提起诉讼，索求名誉损害赔偿以及精神损失费。毕竟如果出了这样的事情，对于权氏集团而言，多多少少会有损失。想必朴小姐也应该做好了承担的准备。”

朴智英没有想到权泰佑会这样不要脸的倒打一耙，她的神情展露出了与方才不同的焦虑和不安。她完全相信以权泰佑的背景，可以轻轻松松做到这一点。捏死自己，就像捏死一只蚂蚁一样简单。

谈话似乎到这里就可以结束，事情也大小有了一个结果。姜涩琪端起一早就送上来的伯爵红茶，抿了一口润嗓，准备起身离开。

“一万两千起。”短暂的沉默后，裴珠泫赶在姜涩琪意图起身前，报出了一个数字。姜涩琪似乎也好奇她想说什么，又重新坐了回去，将视线放在了裴珠泫身上。“2013年的前七个月里发生了超过一万两千起的强奸和其他类型性骚扰事件。意味着在韩国，每25分钟，就会发生一起这样的案件。”

“对于这样一个数据，我感到很遗憾。”姜涩琪大概也猜测到了裴珠泫想表达什么意图，“但是我想朴小姐并不会成为数据中的一个。”

“她已经是一个受害者了！”裴珠泫这句话说得咬牙切齿，身为记者的正义感让她无法原谅姜涩琪事不关己的冷漠。

“我想裴小姐你误会我的意思了，成为数据的前提是记录在案。不被记录在案的受害者，有谁知道她们的经历和遭遇呢？”姜涩琪知道朴智英没有任何能力可以和权泰佑硬碰硬，她同情她的遭遇，却清楚法律能给予权泰佑的制裁也最多不过皮肉之痒，“与其咬着权先生不放，不如先起诉一下迟迟不肯将视频下架的网站，避免三次四次的传播才是当务之急，不是吗？”

“不用你教我也知道！”裴珠泫拉起坐在椅子上，从刚才开始就一言不发的朴智英，恶狠狠的瞪了姜涩琪一眼，“像你这种只认钱的无良律师，会有报应的！”说完离开了咖啡店。

姜涩琪望着裴珠泫气鼓鼓的身影，这次是真来了兴趣。明明不会不清楚这是一趟浑水，却依旧冲得义无反顾，“热血的正义记者吗？”姜涩琪兀自摸了摸下巴，勾起一个笑容，“蛮有意思的。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

和姜涩琪的谈话让裴珠泫意识到她们或许过早地暴露了所有底牌，眼下唯一能改变局面的就是找到新的证据。

寻找同样的受害者未免如同大海捞针，裴珠泫思索再三，决定去出事的夜店寻找有没有新的线索。她不相信，像权泰佑这样的手段，会只做一次这样的缺德事。

几番辗转打听到了权泰佑今晚会出现在那家夜店的消息，裴珠泫从衣柜里挑了件不那么保守的衣服，决定去碰碰运气。

其实光靠着一张脸，裴珠泫就可以吸引在场所有男人的目光。并不习惯包臀裙的人在这样的场合更感尴尬，裴珠泫突然觉得自己做了一个错误的决定。她在夜店一楼的吧台没坐一会儿，已经接连出现了四五个搭讪的男人，却左看右看都没发现目标人物的身影。

“倒霉，该不会消息有误吧。”最早点上的一杯酒已经饮尽，裴珠泫瘪瘪嘴，只当这次行动失败。她起身想要离开，却被从二楼VIP区下来的男人拦住了去路。

“或许，我有机会邀你去上面坐坐吗？”

如果不是预先知道了权泰佑的丑恶嘴脸，裴珠泫或许也会被男人礼貌的态度欺骗。她挣扎了一番，觉得不能错过这次机会，于是点点头，答应了邀约。

“晕，果然富二代出手，就是比我们管用啊。”

夜店里的人几乎没有不认识权泰佑的，也都大概明白被他带走的女孩，最后会受到怎样的待遇。

“可惜了，这次这个是真好看。”另一个男人听着隔壁桌的感叹，附和了一句。

嘈杂的音乐掩盖了他们的讨论，裴珠泫犹犹豫豫的跟上权泰佑，思忖着等会儿套到信息后要如何脱身。

二楼和一楼完全就是天壤之别，良好的隔音完全杜绝了楼下的噪音传来。裴珠泫跟着权泰佑进了包厢，却意料之外对上了姜涩琪的目光。她暗叫一声糟糕，对面可能已经认出了自己。然而姜涩琪只是微微一愣，轻轻瞥了一眼裴珠泫，迅速挪开了目光，“看来权先生今晚收获颇丰。”一副素不相识的模样。

“我要汇报的事情也都说完了，那么我就先告辞了。”

权泰佑拉着漂亮的人儿在身边坐下，耳朵里哪里还听得进姜涩琪在说什么，他挥了挥手，“那事你看着办吧。”示意对方可以离开了。姜涩琪朝男人微微欠身，推开了包厢的大门。

“那个人是谁啊？”裴珠泫捏着嗓子，用着平时绝不会使用的语气，柔声柔气的向男人旁敲侧击着姜涩琪的来头。

“律师。”男人言简意赅，似乎并不想把宝贵的时间浪费在这样的话题上。

“哇，感觉好厉害，我第一次看到女律师呢！”裴珠泫故意的表现出了对这个话题的感兴趣。

权泰佑挑了挑眉，“不过一个小律师，要不是那事不好找集团的律师处理…”大概是意识到自己说多了，男人及时闭住了嘴，“总之也只是帮我处理一件小事情罢了。”

“这样啊…”裴珠泫听了男人的话，陷入了思考，看样子权泰佑并不是毫无弱点。只是为什么上次见面，姜涩琪会说得那么势在必得？

“喝…”男人在裴珠泫愣神的时候已经倒满了一杯酒递上，另一只手也不安分地慢慢滑向腰间，试探着反应。

“我…想去下洗手间…”裴珠泫推了推杯子，别扭的拉开着距离，想要脱身。

而权泰佑怎么会猜不到她的想法，“不给我面子？请你来坐坐，连一杯酒都不愿意喝吗？”故意板起脸，做出一副生气的样子。

“如果我喝了，可以去洗手间吗？”

“当然。”权泰佑答应得爽快，只要喝了，就逃不出他的手掌心了。

裴珠泫硬着头皮干完了一杯，匆忙起身跌跌撞撞地往洗手间的方向走去。她冲到洗漱台用手抠着自己喉咙，试图把刚喝下去的酒给吐出来。

“你是笨蛋吗？”姜涩琪不知道从哪里冒出来的，靠着墙，一副气定神闲的样子，看着拼命抠吐的裴珠泫，摇了摇头，忍不住骂出了声。

她虽然猜到裴珠泫也许会想办法搜集新的证据，却没料到对方会就这样孤身一人独闯龙潭虎穴。她也知道今晚权泰佑出现在夜店不会空手而归，却无法坐视裴珠泫成为下一个受害者。姜涩琪所安排的诱饵没能让权泰佑上钩，反而是裴珠泫这条小鱼，钓到了大鱼。这意外的状况让姜涩琪皱起了眉头，她今晚的行动计划里可没把裴珠泫这个变数安排进去。

算了，也许正好可以作为自己的不在场证人。姜涩琪给自己找了个理由，动手脱下西装外套，给裴珠泫披上，“如果想全身而退，就乖乖配合我。”

“我…凭什么…相信你…”抠吐出来的酒远不及喝下去的多，掺在酒里的药效已经开始起效。裴珠泫感觉浑身上下泛起一股燥热，下意识的想要甩开披在身上的衣服。

“凭你现在除了信我，别无选择。”姜涩琪制止了裴珠泫的动作，横抱起她，“把脸遮一下。”从夜店的后门绕了出去。

盯着表数着时间的男人推算着药效的发作，去洗手间逮人，没成想扑了个空。“人呢？！”他拽着服务生的领子，质问今晚的猎物跑去了哪，得到的答案却是一问三不知。由于过于地笃定，让他忘了吩咐找人盯着点裴珠泫，只是沉浸在今晚可以美人在怀的快乐里。而现在，快乐成了一场空，权泰佑怒气冲冲地掏出电话，决定先安排一个别的货解解馋。

姜涩琪把裴珠泫放到副驾驶，系好了安全带也不急着出发。她递给裴珠泫一瓶水后，两眼盯着才走过的后门，等待着权泰佑的出现。

在确定了目标后，她看了眼一旁已经因为药效而本能地往自己身上贴的裴珠泫后，才后知后觉的意识到，这次权泰佑那崽子下的是催情药。她暗骂了一句，顶着副驾驶坐着的人几秒，叹了口气，掏出了手机。

简单说明情况后，对话那头的人发话了，“你给她喝点葡萄糖，加快药物排泄就行。或者吃点安定的药物，熬过去了就好。”

“不需要挂个点滴什么的吗？”姜涩琪还是有点不放心。

“她这是被下的催情药，强一点的，药效大概48h到72h，只能熬。你要实在不放心，可以帮帮她。当然，前提是征得对方同意。说起来，好看吗？”

好友的调侃让姜涩琪嘴角一抽，“挂了。”单方面结束了通话。

“去我家可以吗？”姜涩琪扭过头征求着身边人的意见，裴珠泫的意识尚且清晰，她点点头，同意了姜涩琪的提议。

所幸首尔也就这么大点地，姜涩琪一路狂踩油门，几乎是飙车到了小区门口。

也无暇思考姜涩琪是怎么能从家里的抽屉里翻找出精神安定剂，裴珠泫接过安定片吞咽着服下。

“今晚你睡床，我睡沙发。”姜涩琪把人抱到了卧室，准备拿一床被子去沙发过夜。

“你能不能陪陪我…”饶是裴珠泫胆子再大，更何况其实也不大，今晚的遭遇让她实在无法一个人安下心来睡觉，“我害怕…”她也说不清是因为药物，还是别的什么原因，就这样自然的在姜涩琪面前示了弱。

“安心睡吧，我陪你…”

简单的一句话，仿佛带有魔力。像是按下了自动开关，裴珠泫紧绷的一颗心缓缓坠在了一团柔软里，紧蹙的眉也在睡梦中慢慢得到舒展。

姜涩琪望着裴珠泫的睡颜，却怎么也静不下心来。因为她知道，她选择救裴珠泫的同时，意味着放任了另一个人。

“你说，迟到的正义，还算正义吗？”

在黑暗中，姜涩琪低声呢喃。

而关于这个问题，她希望有一天裴珠泫可以给自己答案。

天快要亮了…

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

03.

权泰佑到酒店的时候，今晚的“货”已经在床上了。和上次直接下安眠药迷晕过去不同，权泰佑今天特地嘱咐要保证货物的清醒状态。

被绑在床上的女人，看到权泰佑推门而入的瞬间以为自己或许可以得救。她认识眼前的男人，就在前几天，对方还接受了一财经杂志的访谈。衣冠楚楚的男人盯着今晚的消遣打量了半天，只蹦出一句“不如溜掉的那个”。

“不…不要…”

“求你…放过我…”

苦苦的哀求对于权泰佑来说只是一种情趣的增添，他舔了舔嘴唇，“在我找到那个女人之前，你就陪我多玩几天吧…”笑着说出了这句话。

被注射了药物的女人只觉得意识漂浮在空中，她无力阻止男人强制性地进入自己的下身，也无法抗拒身体带来的生理反应，她甚至连瞪一眼男人的力气都没有。

“九十九号…”

她听到男人这样称呼自己，意识迷糊的她却无比清楚这个数字不会仅仅只停留在九十九…

——————————————————

确认床上的人已经熟睡后，姜涩琪轻轻推开门，转而去了书房。裴珠泫的意外行动，打乱了她原本计划。虽然也设想过对方会通过别的方法去寻找新的证据，却没想到裴珠泫会那么莽撞地以身试险。

姜涩琪打开电脑，熟练地输入一串英文，进入到了某个网页。上传那段视频的主页中，开头编号为九十八号的视频已经无法显示。

然而主页中其余仍旧存在着的，带有编号的视频，姜涩琪不知道视频中的女主角，有多少是带着自愿，又有多少是被强迫，甚至从头至尾毫不知情。

她也不知道昨晚失去猎物的权泰佑会作何反应，也不知道这件事是否能够就此罢休。选择出手的那一瞬间，就意味着留给姜涩琪行动的时间已经不多了。

而她等这一天，等了很久了…

从小一起长大的闺蜜毫无预兆的自杀。姜涩琪在替她整理遗物时，才从那本带锁的日记里发现了不寻常。

姜涩琪一路调查，摸到了那个网站。天知道在那个“Y先生”的主页，看到编号为五十的视频时，姜涩琪有多想顺着网线过去掐死对方。时长二十分钟的杏爱视频，也许只是闺蜜所遭受的冰山一角。

她无法想象，也永远不能想象…

她眼睁睁看着那个主页上传的视频不断增加，从五十到九十多。冰冷的数字，不知道隐藏着多少个受害者的血和泪。

从网络一路追查到现实，姜涩琪也从最初的那个满怀信心和期待，想要以法律为武器维护正义的律师，变成了认清现实，转而自己拿起屠刀的人。

“要到最后了吗…”

姜涩琪往椅背上一靠，长舒了一口气。权泰佑的社会地位和背景，都表明着他不像之前那群渣滓一样，是能够悄无声息就抹杀掉的存在。

裴珠泫…

姜涩琪的脑海里突兀地跳出了她的名字。明明和律师行业也没什么大不同，媒体也大多为着上位者而发声，她却依旧保持着热血。回想起初次见面，姜涩琪不由自主地勾起一个笑容，那种熟悉的感觉，就好像过去的自己一样。

如果说，权泰佑的终点是自己的话，那么自己的终点会是她吗？姜涩琪又多了一个希望裴珠泫能回答她的问题。

“你一定…不要让我失望…”

——————————————————

不知是药物还是其他原因，姜涩琪整理好文件出门的时候，裴珠泫还没有醒。擅自接了对方的电话，替她请了假，姜涩琪轻手轻脚地掩上门，转身拨通了朴智英的电话。

“我是权先生的代理律师姜涩琪，或许朴小姐现在有时间和我见一面吗？只有你和我…”

与其说服裴珠泫不要和权泰佑作对，不如从朴智英下手。大概连姜涩琪本人都未曾发觉，在潜意识里，她不希望裴珠泫卷入这件事太多。起码目前，裴珠泫还不该掺和进来。

挂了电话的朴智英第一反应就是联系裴珠泫，然而几次拨打都转接到了语音信箱。不好的预感让朴智英一时有些坐立难安。

“朴小姐…”姜涩琪没有那么多时间去安抚对方的情绪，她开门见山地把昨晚准备好的资料摆在了朴智英面前，“因为我最近手上的事情变多了，所以我想还是尽快把这件事了结了的好。”

“拿上权先生的补偿款，就此罢休，是我对您最好的建议。”姜涩琪对眼前哭得梨花带雨的人并没有太多同情，甚至想到昨晚裴珠泫差点把自己搭进去的事，她的语气带上了些许烦躁，“朴小姐应该权衡一下利弊。”

“你抗衡的不是权先生一个人，而是他背后的一整个利益集团。还是朴小姐以为裴小姐的记者身份就可以成为你的筹码吗？”

被说中心事的朴智英一愣，有些恼羞成怒，“记者不就应该揭露真相，维护正义吗！”

“真相？”姜涩琪笑了笑，“视频也已经被删除了，我不觉得朴小姐会有收藏自己杏爱视频的爱好。”

“你…一切都是你计划好的？！”

“不，我只是给了个小小的建议罢了。决定权不是一直都在朴小姐这里吗？”姜涩琪把调解书往前推了推，“签下它，对您来说会简单很多。”

“珠泫说的没错…”朴智英接过姜涩琪递来的笔，“你就是个只认钱的无良律师！”

“不客气。”拿到调解书的姜涩琪并不在意朴智英说了什么，她只想赶快回家，“钱会在三天之内到账。”

房间的遮光性很好，裴珠泫在黑暗中睁眼的时候，有点迷失了时间感。她对着陌生的环境茫然片刻，很快回想起了一切。

简直不能再糟糕。

裴珠泫扶了一下额，轻手轻脚踩着拖鞋下床，想要趁着屋主人不在赶紧开溜，避免见面的尴尬。然而手机里来自朴智英的多个未接来电改变了她的想法。

于是姜涩琪拎着外卖回到家，一推开门迎接她的就是怒气冲冲的裴珠泫。她也不意外，只是扬了扬手里的外卖袋，“边吃边说？”丝毫没有在意对方的愤怒，“食物是无辜的。”

“我原以为姜律师还有那么点良知…”

“我也以为裴记者会有更高明的手段…”明明是想要开口关心，话到了嘴边，听起来却像是在嘲讽。

“你…”想要为昨晚的事而表达的感谢，因为这一句话而转变了方向。偏偏裴珠泫在这件事上确实无法反驳，气急了半天，憋不出话来。

“我再说一遍，不要试着和权泰佑作对。”

如果说上一句还带着点调侃嘲笑的意味，那么说这一句话时，姜涩琪神情的认真严肃，让裴珠泫敏锐的觉察到了这是一种警告，抑或是威胁。

“姜律师这话什么意思？”

裴珠泫发现相比起权泰佑，她更看不懂眼前这个人，更别谈理解对方的做法。

“字面意思。”姜涩琪的眼神毫不避讳的对上裴珠泫眼里的质问，“这世上不是所有东西都非黑即白的，裴记者…”

“算我求你…”

姜涩琪态度突然地软了下来，意外地转变让裴珠泫觉得对方没安好心。

而姜涩琪却无法告诉裴珠泫，“Y先生”的主页最新的一条视频，编号为九十九的视频里的女主角，身上的那件衣服和裴珠泫穿的那件有多么相像…

绝对不能让一百号出现，姜涩琪告诉自己。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

04.

“算我求你…”

裴珠泫怀疑姜涩琪是不是对自己下了蛊，不然这几天怎么老是擅自回忆起那人低声恳求的模样。和她一直以来所认知的姜涩琪，完全不一样！

接到朴智英的电话，裴珠泫不意外，也更不意外对方扭捏着说和权泰佑的事已经解决了。她漫不经心的应付着电话那头，却开始思考着，这些究竟是权泰佑的手段，还是姜涩琪本人的手段。

如果说自己通过朴智英掌握的信息是一，那么姜涩琪所掌握的信息，也许是一百，也许是一千，甚至是个更庞大的数字。

比起权泰佑那种靠着父辈祖辈奋斗下来的财富，用来吃喝玩乐，甚至玩弄女性的社会渣滓，裴珠泫确信姜涩琪身上有更多值得她去挖掘的料。比如为什么权泰佑会如此信任对方，把这样的事情交给她处理，又比如为什么明明是对立关系的她，去了锐气想说出那种几近于哀求的话，裴珠泫对姜涩琪愈发好奇起来…

“珠泫，你要的资料我发你邮箱了。”即使来首尔这么久，被人这样撇掉姓，直接喊名字时，裴珠泫还是下意识的觉得肉麻。关系好的同期特地压低了声音，“不过这律师还蛮有意思的…我把几个特别有意思的的相关资料都汇总了，感觉能做出一个好报道。”

“有意思？”裴珠泫不解。

“简单跟你说一个吧。一年前有个事情，是一对夫妻，男的爱酗酒，而且一喝酒就会动手打人。妻子告丈夫家暴，不但没告成，反而被对方律师要求替丈夫购买健康保险。这律师，就是你让我查的这个人。”

“健康保险？”

“奇葩吧？当时这新闻是对方台播的，不过那记者似乎没跟踪报道后续。”

“那你知道后续？”

“当然，我去查了一下。这家暴男在一个月后因为酒精中毒死亡了，妻子因为保险拿到了巨额赔偿。奇葩的要求，反而成了福。”

“谢谢你了…”

距离交稿的日子已经不远，原本打算曝光的权泰佑杏侵事件，因为朴智英与对方达成了和解，让裴珠泫预先准备好的稿子变成了一沓废纸。

同事的这番话让裴珠泫陷入了思考，她打开邮箱，看着同事按自己嘱咐整理出来的同类型的案件，似乎明白了权泰佑会找姜涩琪来处理这件事的理由。

在同类型的杏侵、家暴、婚内墙坚等案件中，姜涩琪无疑都替施暴者取得了最好结果，不是无罪，就是缓期执行。裴珠泫无法描述自己看到这些信息时的不甘心，过去的事她无法改变，但她无论如何都不甘心让权泰佑的事件就此划上句号。明明实行了杏侵的犯罪行为，却靠着钱权把自己置身事外，在大众面前仍是一副谦谦公子的虚伪模样，甚至可能物色着下一个受害者。

下一个…

这样的认知让裴珠泫突然醒悟过来，姜涩琪说的那番话是因为知道自己就是那下一个目标吗？一直以来，裴珠泫都把视线锁定在了朴智英，却没想过她是第几个受害者。在她之前，或者之后，又有几个受害者。她们也被用同样的手段解决摆平了吗？

想到这儿裴珠泫快速的收拾了文件，往包里一塞，拎上就走。现在能解决她心中所有疑惑的，能给这件看似已经结束的事情找到新突破口的人，也只有姜涩琪了。

万幸那天接过的名片一直被好好的夹在钱包隔层，裴珠泫看着上面的信息，在打电话告知和直接杀到事务所之间，选择了后者。毕竟要想钓到大鱼，就得出其不意。

“姜律师吗？姜律师就在刚刚打卡下班了。”前台查询后给出了回答，“您如果现在去一楼，或许还能赶上？不过还是建议您事先打个电话，会比较好…”

不按套路出牌的结果，就是大鱼险些溜走。而为了抓住大鱼，裴珠泫觉得自己怕是疯了，才会在见到眼熟的车型后，奋不顾身地上前堵住了白色车子要驶的道。

“裴珠泫！你是不是疯了！”突然冲出的人影，吓得姜涩琪下意识打了转向后猛踩刹车。看清做出这种疯狂举动的人是谁后，姜涩琪没能控制好脾气，下了车拉着裴珠泫的手，或许用捏更确切，直愣愣的吼了出来。

裴珠泫也自知理亏，而且眼下还有求于对方，不敢大声。她看着被姜涩琪紧握到生疼的手腕，想开口让对方松手，不要那么用力，却发现姜涩琪握着自己的手关节泛白到甚至在颤抖。是因为差点撞到人了才这样反应，还是因为自己才会这样紧张？一种陌生的情绪攀上她的心头，连姜涩琪在自己耳边的念叨似乎也悦耳了几分。

“姜…律师…”

明明因为面前的人的莽撞行为而气得不行，自己说的话似乎一刻也没听进去，可偏偏当裴珠泫第一次用着小心试探，还有点撒娇讨好的语气，似乎心中积郁的火气瞬间就消散不见了，只剩下满满的无可奈何。

“疼…”

“抱歉，是我失态了…”

恢复理智的人讪讪地松开了刚才一直抓着的手，白皙的手腕上留下的几道红印子足以证明她刚才的激动。

在气氛重新陷入尴尬之前，裴珠泫及时的说出了此行的目的，“我想和你谈谈，可以吗？”

“用哪种身份？”

“嗯？”

“如果是以裴记者的身份，要继续和我谈权先生的那件案子，那恕我拒绝。事情已经解决了，我也没有义务陪裴记者玩什么侦探游戏，浪费时间。”

该给的警告都已经给了，裴珠泫却仍旧出现在这里，主动找上门。这无论是对自己，还是对她，都不是一件好事。

“如果是以裴珠泫的身份，不聊工作内容的话…我没有理由拒绝这样一个漂亮的人。”

所以她故意把这段话说得轻佻，且充满暗示，只为让裴珠泫可以知难而退。

“上车。”预想中的窘境并没有发生，裴珠泫几乎是没有犹豫的，走到了副驾驶拉开车门。

事情似乎变得复杂起来了，姜涩琪愣在原地看着已经系好了安全带，甚至催促着自己的女人，硬着头皮上了车。

“去哪？”

“你家…”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

05.

“去哪？”

“你家…”

把车挂到D档准备起步的姜涩琪听到这话，下意识地猛踩了刹车，停住了车子。她扭过头打量着身边的记者，琢磨着裴珠泫到底打的什么算盘。

“怎么？姜律师不敢带我回家吗？”

裴珠泫的这句调侃让姜涩琪的眼神变得阴晦不明，她咬着下唇直面迎上了副驾驶坐着的人的眼神。明明上一秒还处于主动位置的她，此刻却轻易被裴珠泫颠倒局面。姜涩琪不确定关于自己，对方调查了多少，了解到了哪步。

所幸僵持的局面没有持续太久，姜涩琪又拾回了往日的自信，又或者是在对方眼里的高高在上，“裴记者不要后悔才好…”这一次她没有犹豫。

姜涩琪的住所看起来比之前乱了许多，但说是乱，其实也就是客厅茶几上倒着几罐喝完了的可口可乐，还有拆开忘记合上的品客薯片。

裴珠泫眼神在茶几上扫着，心里暗笑堂堂姜律师居然喜欢这种零食，不由得眼角带上了些许笑意。

“律师也需要看这个吗？”

似乎是看到中途随手放在一旁，裴珠泫眯了眯眼，对一个律师居然会看人体结构方面的书籍感到新奇。从翘起的封皮，裴珠泫可以确定对方肯定翻来覆去地反复阅读过这本书。

“随便看看。”

姜涩琪的回答言简意赅，人却快步移动到茶几附近，随意拉开一个抽屉，看似自然的把书丢了进去。

“姜涩琪…”

细微的带点懊悔的皱眉，没有逃过裴珠泫的眼睛。身为记者的敏锐直觉让她嗅到了一丝危险性。联想到那些过往的案件，裴珠泫不确定的开口，“你为什么会接下权泰佑的案子呢？”

“这个问题的答案，裴记者不是在第一次见面时就知道了吗？”

是啊，一开始裴珠泫确实以为姜涩琪是个只认钱的律师。可是同事给自己看的那些姜涩琪以往接手过的案子，却让裴珠泫对这个答案产生了怀疑。

如果说是为了钱，那么之前几起同类型的案件，当事人并没有很宽裕的经济条件，无法给予丰厚的报酬。姜涩琪就真的，是为了钱吗？

心中的疑惑没有遮掩的问出了口，猜测再多也只是毫无根据的揣摩，裴珠泫迫切需要一个答案，来自姜涩琪亲口的回答。

姜涩琪笑了笑，“我虽然是个律师，却也是个生意人，自然不会做让自己亏本的生意。”从进屋后就一直保持距离的两个人，因为姜涩琪的突然贴近而让原本严肃的画面产生了一丝暧昧意味。

“如果珠泫想从我这儿知道答案的话，那么珠泫能给我什么呢？”其实她早已把谜底揭晓，却仍旧依着心思逗弄着这个从一开始就格外吸引着自己的人。

“姜涩琪…”

“你到底想干什么？”

抛去姓氏的亲昵叫法让裴珠泫的心里升起一种一样的情绪，不同于被同事这样叫名字后的肉麻不适感。看着姜涩琪的表情，裴珠泫的心底升起一股不好的预感。

果然，姜涩琪转了转眼珠，探到裴珠泫的耳边，用着仿佛给人挠痒一般的气音，“我想…让你留下来…”直截了当的说出了自己的目的。

“裴记者现在后悔，怕是也来不及了呢…”拉开距离，姜涩琪倒退几步在沙发坐下，仿佛一切都在她的掌握之中。

裴珠泫这才真正意识到，面前的人对自己收起了獠牙，却从不代表着她是个好惹的角色。也是，能让权泰佑那样的人把案子处理全权交出的人，没点手段又怎么行呢。

于是她稳了稳呼吸，神色淡漠的看着悠然坐在沙发上的人，在她身边坐下，与之视线相平，“姜律师现在…算是威胁我吗？”

虽然第一次的见面并不愉快，但后面姜涩琪的出手相救和那句恳求，却让裴珠泫在不知不觉中已经将人划入了安全区，殊不知自己早已经步步落入陷阱。

“怎么能是威胁呢？”

“只是笔划算的交易…”

“那你之前和那些人做的又是什么交易呢？”

“裴记者的直接提问，算是默许了这笔交易吗？”

姜涩琪的直球让裴珠泫陷入沉默，对方看似把选择权交到了自己手中，裴珠泫却清楚其实她根本没得选。无论是关于案子，还是权泰佑，或者其他，显然姜涩琪所掌握的信息远远多于自己。她想起了朴智英的那个已经被网站撤下的视频，出于记者的职业本能，裴珠泫备份了视频留证。

“No.98…九十八号…”既然要交易的话，也必须确认对方是不是真的什么都知道，“你一早就知道朴智英不是第一个，更不是唯一的受害者了是吗？”

突然的事实让裴珠泫难以继续保持往日的优雅形象，她怒不可遏的揪过姜涩琪的衣领，眼神满是不言而喻的愤怒，但比起权泰佑的禽兽行为，姜涩琪作为女性却站在权泰佑这边的态度更让她觉得愤懑难抑。

而相比于裴珠泫的情绪失控，姜涩琪却是笑眯眯地借此自然的把人搂在怀里，“珠泫觉得，比钱更值钱的，是什么呢？”

趁着那人分神思考的瞬间，狡猾的律师低头在热血的正义记者嘴角落下一个吻，“总要先收点定金吧？”

“你…”

裴珠泫这才注意到自己和姜涩琪的姿势不知不觉变成了现在这副模样，明明是出于愤怒而拽住的衣领，现在却看起来像是自己在仰头渴求着什么。平时白得反光的肌肤衬得脸上的红晕更加明显，所有的气势，都因为姜涩琪的出其不意瞬间消散。

“我？”

姜涩琪好笑地看着怀里的人一秒变成了小白兔，挣扎着要逃离自己的怀抱。可姜涩琪平时的锻炼也不是白瞎的，她收了收拥抱的力度，得寸进尺的贴上裴珠泫的后颈。

从第一次见面的时候，姜涩琪就觉得裴珠泫的后颈线很好看，是几近让人迷恋的那种好看。她毫不掩饰这份迷恋，炽热的呼吸扑在肌肤的敏感地带，惹得怀里的兔子一阵微颤。

而姜涩琪的下一句话，让裴珠泫又用力几分拽了拽对方领子，希望以此警告对方适时收手，但这样的举动在此刻着实看着更像是在撒娇。

捉住了小白兔的姜律师轻抚着背，“我可没说定金只收这么点…”

TBC.


End file.
